


[Podfic] The Curiosity Game

by Jadesfire



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, Community: podficbigbang, Crossover, Daredevil Meets the Avengers, Daredevil Spoilers, Deaf Clint Barton, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, dumpster bros, multichap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: Podfic ofThe Curiosity Gameby bubblewrappedkittyClint Barton knows that boredom is dangerous; it tends to lead to him doing stupid things. Stupid things like making bets with Tony Stark about which one of them can find and befriend the Daredevil of Hell's Kitchen first.Yet another "Daredevil Meets the Avengers" fic.





	[Podfic] The Curiosity Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Curiosity Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974947) by [ArtemisRayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRayne/pseuds/ArtemisRayne). 



> With huge thanks to bubblewrappedkitty for permission to podfic this.

[Read the text and leave the author feedback here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3974947)

Available as MP3 and Podbook, with and without music! Click through to stream (works on mobile) or download

**With Music**  
1:33:32

| 

**Without Music**  
1:31:21  
  
---|---  
  
[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1RBgRfQvTrM_53y-ZkL_QxQec92_JknV4)

| 

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1jNkuDJqqH2JZ_jRuaKG75glu7VKf7JGv)  
  
[M4b](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1t__rHVamtq6GESW_oPLQEioFajybfDH0)

| 

[M4b](https://drive.google.com/open?id=14mt0q3ymdn62sctNRWc9qer86ggrJxH-)  
  
Music is _Call Me_ by Blondie.


End file.
